Tom the Cat
Tom Cat (full name: Thomas Jasper Cat Sr.) is one of the two titular main protagonists of the classic animated series Tom and Jerry. He is a cat whose breed is still unknown to this day, which is strange considering how long the series has been running. He is mostly bluish gray in color with white paws and a light-blue belly. He also has a tail that is white at the tip. He is sometimes also colored dark blue, but this was only in the earlier episodes. He is Jerry's arch-rival and his best friend. History His antics involve laying traps for Jerry which most of the time end up failing. He will try to eliminate him, get him out of the house when he is instructed in doing his job, or even trick him to a lesser extent if he starts the fight depending. His love/hate relationship with Jerry existed even as a kitten. Considering that Jerry is a pest that isn't welcome in his house, however, his actions are rather understandable, as it could simply be said that he is trying to do his job as a house cat under his owner's orders. Generally speaking, despite them being the titular main protagonists, they can be classified as anti-heroes as both are abusive, cruel, and villainous at times. Despite both protagonists usually antagonizing each other for the sake of getting the best of one another. Villainous Acts Cartoon Shorts *Some shorts open with him tormenting Jerry despite never being provoked. *Frames Spike for stealing the chicken from the refrigerator in "Tom's Photo Finish". *Pins the blame on Spike the Bulldog for the mess in the house and aggressive behavior and gets him thrown out of the house in "Spike Gets Skooled". *Terrorizes Nibbles/Tuffy and swats him on the behind with a flyswatter in "The Milky Waif". *Attempts to eat Jerry's animal friends, such as a duck, a goldfish, and a canary. *Captures Jerry's Mermouse friend to sell her to a museum for money in "Tom's Mermouse Mess-Up". *Attempts to steal gold from Jerry's claim along with Butch Cat in "24 Karat Kat". Movies *In "Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale", promoted as the captain of the evil Cat King's guard, Tom (along with the other alley cats) crashes Jerry's party, imprisons La Petite Ballerina in a birdcage, and traps the toys. Tom also gathers his troops to try to stop Jerry and his friends from reaching the star. This film may perhaps portray Tom at his most villainous, which adds insult to injury on his character, as he's shown partaking in the entrapment and enslavement of the toys. Video Games *In the NES game "Tom and Jerry: The Ultimate Game of Cat and Mouse", he kidnaps Jerry's nephew Tuffy and locks him up in the attic trunk, leading to Jerry to come to his rescue. *In the Game Boy Color game, "Tom and Jerry: Mouse Attacks", he kidnaps Jerry's friends and family (Quacker, Uncle Pecos, Tyke, Tuffy and Muscles) and even imprisons Jerry himself under a cup in a mini game. Trivia *His name Tom Cat is most likely a parody of Tomcat, a term used for male cats. *Numerously, Tom is the underdog when the conflicts between him and Jerry are instigated by the latter, often because Jerry is intentionally antagonizing Tom for his own amusement. *Both Tom and Jerry, while usually and generally on the good side, can be classified as anti-heroes as both are abusive, cruel, and villainous at times despite being the main protagonists of the series as they typically antagonize each other. See also *Tom Cat at Heroes Wiki. Navigation Category:On & Off Category:Trickster Category:Rivals Category:Animals Category:Protagonists Category:Tom and Jerry Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Scapegoat Category:Archenemy Category:Titular Category:Greedy Category:Male Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:Ensemble Category:Provoker Category:Cheater Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mischievous Category:Affably Evil Category:Revived Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Envious Category:Control Freaks Category:Fighters Category:Cowards Category:Grey Zone Category:Successful Category:Wrathful Category:Mute Category:Nemesis Category:Self-Aware Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Opportunists Category:Sophisticated Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Kidnapper Category:Homicidal Category:Internet Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Abusers Category:Vandals Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Gaolers Category:Insecure Category:Thief Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Criminals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Brutes